Long Lost
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Todoroki’s older brother died when he was young. Said older brother became a Soul Reaper in the afterlife. After being sent to Musutafu [his home when he was alive] he searches for his family. How will Shoto react to his older brother coming back from the dead?
1. Find him

"Captain? Where you going?"

The white haired boy sighs "Matsumoto I have to. I won't be gone long. Kyōraku is making me take a vacation now. I'm just going to Japan for awhile."

Rangiku "B-but Captain Hitsugaya! That means I have to do all the work!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Matsumoto. You know the real reason I'm leaving right?"

Rangiku sighs sitting beside him "You're gonna find them?"

Toshiro nods "Shoto. I need to find him. It took me a long time to pass on you know? I've only been a Soul Reaper for 10 years. I died when my youngest brother was only 5. I need to go and find my three siblings and my mother."

"Still hate your father don't you?"

Toshiro nods "Endeavor is the worst. He is no hero. He never cared about me, or Fuyumi, or Yuki. He only cared to Shōto. But father only saw any of us as a weapon."

"Why'd you change your last name to 'Hitsugaya' after you died?"

"Because. It's easy to track my living family. Todoroki isn't a common last name but we are well known. Well Shōto is at least. I have to go."

"Be careful."

Toshiro nods and shunpos to the Senkaimon.

Meanwhile in Musutafu

Shōto walks silently to the graveyard.

"Shōto! Oi! Shōto wait up!!"

Shōto turns around "Midoria?"

Midoria "Where are you going? We could be late?"

"Endeavor is going to be teaching us today. He wants to see all of our quirks again."

"But why are you walking to the graveyard? I mean I know your dad is a pain in the ass but?"

Shōto shakes his head "I want to visit my brother."

"Huh?"

"I have 1 sister and 2 brothers. Well I _had_ two brothers. One passed away when I was 5."

Midoria hugs his friend "I'm sorry!"

Shōto ruffles his hair "It's alright Midoria. I might be at school after pe."

"Can I come with you?"

"As nice as it is to have you as company, All Might will kill me if I let you ditch."

"That's true?"

"Head back. I'll be there after Endeavors class."

"Alright Todoroki-kun!"

He smiles as his friend runs away.

Shōto sighs and continues walking.

Meanwhile @graveyard

Toshiro comes out of the Senkaimon.

Toshiro "It's my grave?"

He kneels down next to it and reads it "Todoroki Hitsugaya Toshiro. 1918-2008 'I didn't come here to fight, I came here to violently kill you' May this young hero Rest In Peace"

A tear rolls down his cheek as the memory of his death plays through his mind.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Toshiro pants, dripping blood "It's not over Aizen!!"_

 _Aizen "Oh and what are you going to do? You come to fight?"_

 _"Tck! I didn't come here to fight, I came here to violently kill you!!"_

 _Toshiro charges in to attack. He kills the villain but before he did, the villain stabbed him._

 _Toshiro coughs blood feelings his life end._

 ** _End flashback_**

Toshiro shivers and stands up "Where can he be?"

He feels someone coming and quickly hides behind his headstone.

"Big brother? I came to visit you again?"

Toshiro's eyes widen but he remains motionless "Shōto?"

Shōto "I got into U.A. High School. I told you I could do it. I did start using my right side after all. I didn't want to. I always hated it… but someone told me that it wasn't my father power. That it was my power. That's why… that's why… that's why from now on in going to use both sides. I will become stronger. I will prove father wrong. I'll do it for you big brother."

Toshiro stands up and sits on the head stone "It's a shame I'm invisible right now. It's a shame you can't hear me brother. But I'm proud of you. You've grown up so much. I wish I was visible."

Shōto looks up "B-big brother? Is that- is that really you?"

Toshiro looks shocked "Wait you can see me?!"

 **End chapter**

 _I don't really know what inspired this? I think I'm just procrastinating fixing my story "Love a Human" I swear that one will be fix!! Anyway this story is kinda fun to me??_


	2. Reunited

_Toshiro stands up and sits on the head stone "It's a shame I'm invisible right now. It's a shame you can't hear me brother. But I'm proud of you. You've grown up so much. I wish I was visible."_

 _Shōto looks up "B-big brother? Is that- is that really you?"_

 _Toshiro looks shocked "Wait you can see me?!"_

Chapter 2

Shouto nods "You-you're…"

Toshiro throws his arms around his brother "Congratulations on getting into U.A. High! How'd you do it!!"

Shouto hugs his brother back "Recommendations. They also remember you so that also helped."

Toshiro sighs letting go "Do people still make a fuss about me?"

Shouto nods "Big brother? You were a professional hero at age 10! Everyone is gonna talk about it forever! It was actually better. It reminded me that you weren't really gone."

Toshiro smiles "I'm here. For now. I promise to come more often."

"How?"

"Well it's a long story. And you have class!"

"I'm not going to class."

"What?! No brother of mine is ditching unless-"

"Endeavor is gonna be teaching pe today. I'll go to school when he leaves."

"Dad still an asshole I guess?"

"Always."

"How's Mom?"

"I go visit her now. She's been in the hospital since a little after you died."

"What?"

"Father put her there. But it's alright now. Me and Fuyumi go see her."

"How's Yuki?"

"He's fine. He just moved to place called Karakura Town."

Toshiro smiles "Karakura Town… it's a fun place. Sometimes. Well for me it was."

"Huh?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you in a minute. But… what happened?" Toshiro asks moving Shoto's red hair out of his face.

Shoto sighs "Mother. She poured boiling hot water on my face. I got that scar. That's actually why Dad put Mom into the hospital."

Toshiro covers his mouth "So much has changed in 10 years…"

He nods "What have you been doing big brother?"

"Well in the afterlife we go to a place called the Soul Society. There I found out that our quirks change when we die. They stay the same but they take a physical form. They turn into Zanpakutō's. Like this. This is Hyōrinmaru." He says drawing the blade and showing it to his younger brother.

Shoto "Wow! That's so cool!!"

Toshiro smiles "Yup. And instead of Hero's we became Soul Reapers! And Villains turn into Hollows and Arrancar! I live in the Seireitei now. I'm also a Captain! I'm in charge a whole division!!"

Shoto's eyes light up as Toshiro tells him what it's like.

Toshiro "And my boss, Kyōraku Shunsui, made me go on vacation so I came here. I was debating here and Karakura Town."

"What's so special about Karakura Town?"

Toshiro smiles rubbing his neck "Well… it's not the place that's special to me? It's where my friend lives. Her names Karin. She's definitely something else. Here quirk is really strong too. Lighting."

Shoto smiles "Girlfriend?"

A blush covers the 20 year olds face "Shut up Shoto!! She's not my girlfriend!!"

Shoto smirks "If you say so big brother."

"Grr! What about you? Got a special someone?"

"Ehhhhh well… we aren't a thing but we're more than friends?"

"Who?"

"A boy from my class. Midoria Izuku."

"Boy? You're gay? I knew it!! Yuki owes me $20!!"

"What?"

"Oh I made a bet with Yuki like 11 years ago. He said you'd come out as gay before I died. I bet you'd come out after."

"That doesn't even make sense?"

"Oh well. This money is useless in the after life. So tell me about this Izuku? What's his Hero name?"

"Deku."

"Deck coo?"

"De-ku."

"Deku?"

He nods.

"What's your hero name? Are you still using one of those silly names you thought of as a kid? 'Half and half' 'Mighty Man' 'Endenever'?" Toshiro teases with a smirk.

Shoto rolls his eyes "I haven't picked a Hero Name. I was thinking about choosing- Wait a second… I'm not gonna tell you!"

Toshiro falls over "What?! Why not?!"

"You'll just make fun of me!"

"We're brothers! That's what we do! Also sense it looks like you're yelling at nothing give me a second?"

"Huh?"

Toshiro smirks holding up a balloon.

Shoto "A balloon? Are you okay?"

"Hold on." He says as he starts blowing up the balloon which turns into his Gigai.

Shoto watches as Toshiro steps into the fake body.

Shoto "D-did you just?"

"It's called a Gigai. It allows people to be able to see me. It also gives me back my Quirk!"

"What?"

Toshiro sends a shot of ice to a tree "Man does it feel weird to use that!"

Shoto just watches as his brother adjust to the body.

Toshiro "Okay I'm Fine now. How about you show me around your school?"

"Well pe is over now?"

"Great! So that ass won't be there! I don't want to see him. Actually I do. I want to bitch slap him!"

"Language."

"Shut up. Where's Fuyumi?"

"Work duh?"

"That's right she's what 22 now?"

"Yeah and Yuki's 18."

"Wow. And you're 15?"

"Yeah…"

"Man. Time goes by fast! Let's go to U.A. high school!"

Toshiro grabs Shoto's arm and starts running.

Shoto "Do you even remember where it is?!"

"Not at all! Let's go!"

Shoto groans.

End chapter

 _I can just see Toshiro being all excited when reunited with Shoto? Lol Endeavor is an asshole and I haven't even really put him in the story!_


	3. Surpise

Shoto and Toshiro walk in awkward silence to the U. A.

Toshiro sighs "Shoto?"

Shoto snaps out of his thoughts "Yes?"

"Are you okay? I mean… I didn't come for 10 years. And I probably won't be able to come again to much but? Are you alright that I came?"

Shoto stops walking.

"Shoto?" Toshiro says concerned

Shoto "I'm glad you're back. I missed you. Mom misses you. Fuyumi misses you. So does Yuki. Dad never gave a shit about any of us."

"He only wanted us for power. Me, Yuki, and Fuyumi didn't meet his expectations. You? Well what have you been doing with him?"

"I never used my left. I only used my right for a long time. For most my life. It wasn't until recently I started using both. Midoriya convinced me to."

"I wanna know more about this 'Midoriya' character?"

"He's my classmate and a close friend."

"I wanna meet your friends! I also wanna see All Might! I never got to meet him when I was alive and I heard he works at the school!"

"Toshiro hurry up. I need to get to class. I had Midoriya text me when Endeavor left."

"Alright alright let's go!"

"Race ya?"

"Let's go!"

Both use their ice to speed themselves up till they get to the school.

Toshiro clenches his hands.

Shoto looks at him "You're not used to your power being in quirk form are you?"

Toshiro shakes his head "I'm used to this power being in my blade."

"When we die our quirk becomes a Zanpakutō you said?"

"Yeah. You'd most likely be a duel wielder like the Head Captain and Lieutenant Hisagi are. Ukitake was one too. Ichigo became a duel wielder which was weird. And you have no idea who any of these people are sorry."

"No idea at all."

"Sorry. It's a long story and some people are coming this way?"

Shoto looks over "Oh? Those are some of my classmates."

Tenya, Izuku, Ochako, and Katsuki come

Izuku "Shoto! Hey Shoto!"

Shoto smiles as the four get there "Yes?"

Tenya looks at Toshiro "Who are you? I'm the class rep I don't recognize you?"

Toshiro "I'm not a student! I'm 20!!"

Katsuki "Let's fight!"

Izuku "Kacchan! No! I'm sorry sir!"

Ochako "Hi! I'm Uraraka Ochako!"

"I'm Midoriya Izuku!"

"Iida Tenya."

"Bakugo Katsuki."

"I'm…"

Shoto looks at him and nods.

Toshiro sighs "If you're okay with it. I'm Shoto's brother. Todoroki Toshiro."

"Wait what?"

"It's a long story."

"I faked my death and ran away. I came back to visit Shoto, Fuyumi, and Mom. I want to stop in Karakura to see Yuki and an old friend."

"Oh."

"Anyway you kids should head to class. Does anyone know where All Might is right now?"

Izuku "I do?"

Shoto "Midoriya would you mind taking my brother there? I feel Endeavor coming."

Toshiro "Need back up? That man was a total bitch to us."

"I can handle him myself now. Just. Go find All Might. If Endeavor sees you. All hell will break lose."

Izuku and Toshiro Leave.

Iido "So Todoroki? Are you sure it's a good idea to face Endeavor?"

Ochako "Yeah he's pretty scary still?"

Bakugo "Want me and Kirishima to fight him?"

"Kirishima When did you even get here?"

Kirishima shrugs "Not important. Just what's up?"

"Get out of here you four. Endeavor's almost here."

Just as they leave Endeavor puts his hand on Shoto's right side "You need to use this power more."

Shoto touches his fathers hand with his left and freezes it "Don't touch me."

Endeavor melt the ice "Stop this rebellious stage. Accept it."

"I accepted the flames as my power. I will use my power how and when I please."

Endeavor scoffs and grabs Shoto's arm pulling him away "Let's go. We have training to do. You skipped class. I need to see your abilities."

Endeavor is frozen solid only a second later.

"Geez. Endeavor you're still that piece of shit you've always been. You'd think my death and Yuki's disappearance would have changed you but I guess not."

Shoto looks over and sees Toshiro standing beside Villain Dabi.

Shoto "Toshiro look out! A villain!"

Toshiro smiles "You still haven't said anything have you? Yuki."

Dabi "Toshiro stop calling me by my old name. I'm Dabi. And I'm a villain."

Shoto "Yuki…"

Dabi "Hello. 'Masterpiece' Do you remember me?"

End chapter

 _I like the theory of Dabi being Shoto's brother and since we don't know Dabi's real name I just thought why not Yuki? I mean it doesn't really fit because Dabi uses fire and Yuki means something that has to do with snow but oh well. Yuki's a cool name._


	4. Some Answers

Shoto stares at the two.

Dabi sighs "Masterpiece hello? Recognize me?"

Toshiro "Yuki he's confused. I told you not to do that."

Shoto "Yuki? But you're in Karakura Town? You're not a villain?"

"I wanted revenge on you at first. But Toshiro made me realize it was never you I hated. It was Endeavor."

Toshiro "To be fair. All 4 of us hate him. He's an asshole of a father."

Shoto nods "Yuki why did you never say anything?"

"To test you. Endeavor only cared about- well wanted. You."

Toshiro nods "We were failures by his standards. We wanted to test you a little. To see what it is exactly, he was trying so hard for."

Shoto looks at his hands and ignites his left hand and makes ice in his right "I still hate his power."

Yuki moves Shoto's red hair "Left more of a mark than I thought it would?"

Shoto "Yeah. Mom poured boiling water on my face. I've had the scar ever since."

Toshiro "We can all catch up after Shoto gets out of school. I want to see All Might. And 'Dabi' says he has to meet with the other villains?"

"Stop with the air quotes!!"

"Whatever you say. Yuki."

"It's 'Dabi' not Yuki!!! And don't put the air quotes around Dabi!!"

Toshiro smirks "Geez little brother? Calm down?"

Yuki holds up a flame "If you start this again, I will send you back to the afterlife."

Shoto blinks for a moment then laughs.

His two older brother turn to him confused.

Shoto "You two haven't changed it seems. Still arguing."

Shoto gets a phone call and answer it "Midoriya? What's going on?… What?… No!… Midoriya- Midoriya listen- What?… No. Just- Mi- Midoriya. No… Midoriya no!… Midoriya? Hello? Midoriya? Izuku?"

"SMASH!!!"

As the dust clears the Todoroki brothers are hiding behind Shoto's ice.

Shoto "Midoriya what did I just say?"

Izuku "Todoroki?"

Bakugo "Idiot!! What the fuck are you doing?! That's a villain remember!!!"

Shoto "He's my brother. It's a very long story."

Dabi "You see. It all started when my quirk manifested-"

Toshiro "Let me sum up what he's gonna say. Endeavor is an asshole. Me and are failers. Shoto is by Endeavors standers a masterpiece. Yuki wanted revenge on Endeavor so he became a villain and calls himself 'Dabi' now."

Dabi glares at his older brother "Toshiro would you stop calling me _that other name_ already?"

Toshiro smirks "Sorry Yuki. But I personally don't see you as a villain. Therefore I won't call you by the villain name."

Shoto looks at his classmates then at his siblings then at the frozen Endeavor.

Iida "How is Endeavor still frozen? Todoroki did you do that?"

"Depends which Todoroki you're talking about?"

Shoto sighs "It wasn't me. It was Toshiro. We should all go to class soon. All Might will kill us if we don't go to his class."

Toshiro "All Might is you're teacher next period?! Well shit come on!"

Yuki "Pass. I'm a villain I can't go there. If you need me give a call or something."

Yuki/Dabi leaves

Toshiro rolls his eyes "He's still super weird. Anyway we guys should go to class. My ice is strong. But Endeavors flames should be able to melt it in a few hours. When he escapes I don't wanna be anywhere near here."

"Yeah. Let's go."

"All Might is teaching us next so you could talk with him."

Shoto says something under his breath but Toshiro heard him.

Toshiro "Shoto. Don't bring that up."

Shoto "But you are still an amazing hero! Everyone knows the child hero H-"

"Shoto." Toshiro glances at him "I _was_ a hero. I _was_ a child hero. I'm dead now. Remember that. Stupid."

Shoto sighs "Yes brother."

They all go to UA.

All Might "Hahaha! Why are you 4 late? Uraraka says you where doing something?"

Iida "Our apologizes! As class rep I should be here on time! And I am-"

"Its my fault All Might sir."

All Might looks at the one who spoke "Eh? You look familiar?"

"I'm…"

Shoto "He's my older brother."

Toshiro looks at him slightly surprised.

Class 1-A flips out "You have a brother?!"

"He's your brother?!"

"What?!"

Toshiro sweat drops "Haha… hi Shoto's classmates? All Might please excuse my interruption but may I speak with you after this class?"

All Might "You seem familiar? What's your name?"

"Todoroki Toshiro."

"No. You're Hero name. I recognize you anywhere! You're-"

Toshiro cuts him off "With all due respect sir! I'm not a hero. Nor was I."

All Might "Class I'll be back in a moment! My apologies! Come with me Todoroki Toshiro!"

All Might runs off with Toshiro

Shoto blinks then walks to his seat ignoring his classmates questions.

Meanwhile…

Toshiro "All Might…"

All Might "Toshiro. Why are you here? I thought you died years ago?"

Toshiro nods "Toshinori I did die. I am dead. This body I'm in is fake. I mean this is how I really look but this body is artificial."

Toshinori nods "How are things in the afterlife? I'm glad to see you again."

"It's been rough. That Villain who killed me? In the afterlife he was there. It's a long long story. I don't think we have enough time to discuss that. After all. You're a teacher?"

He nods "Yeah. I do wish we could catch up. After all. You were tied with me for #1 Hero? Hyōrinmaru."

Toshiro smiles "And by Endeavors standers I was a failure."

Toshinori ruffles Toshiro's hair "You're the biggest success! You're still a famous hero! Especially since no one, not even other hero's, know who Hyōrinmaru is!"

Toshiro smiles forming an icy mask over his face "Ice Hero: Hyōrinmaru. Shoots ice from hands. Ha. That me's dead." He says brushing off the mask "Now I'm a Shingami. Captain of Squad 10: Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshinori looks him up and down "How long you staying? You sure have grown up."

"Yeah. I'm not longer a child. I was only 10 during that battle. I won that round at a price. The next battle between him and I. The price was so much greater…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you another time."

"Alright. Does your father know?"

Toshiro sighs "At this point? He should. I froze him. When he finally thaws it he will either realize it was me or think it was Shoto. Speaking off. How's he doing?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Hagakure, Todoroki. Come out."

Shoto steps out.

Toshinori sighs "Shoto I can understand you spying but Hagakure you too?"

"I'm training to be a stealth hero remember? I guess I have a long way to go?"

Toshiro jumps "What the hell?! Where are you?"

"I'm right here!"

"Right where?! What the fuck?!"

Shoto sighs and takes off his jacket "Hagakure."

The jacket floats up and forms a female figure.

Hagakure "Here. My quirk is that I'm Invisible."

Toshiro blinks for a second "Wait? So you just walk around naked?"

"Yup! That way you never know where I am!"

"And that's okay?"

Toshinori "We teach our students to use their quirks to the best of their abilities. And to push beyond the limits and completely master their quirks. Ones like her, sometimes have difficulty with it. Their body is their quirk. She typically stays naked during training."

Toshiro nods "I can't help but wonder what Zanpakutō's ones like her get? Probably since she's invisible she'll get an illusion type?"

"Huh?"

Toshiro snaps out of his thoughts "Sorry. Just thinking of all the advantages of it."

Toshinori "Well you two head back to class. Toshiro please. Be a special guest for the class tomorrow?"

Toshiro gulps and looks towards Shoto.

Shoto shrugs "I have no problem. It's your choice."

Toshiro "One condition. Endeavor is not on school property. I cannot be anywhere near him or I will ki-"

Shoto freezes his brother's mouth "We all know what you would say so don't waste your breath."

Toshiro unfreezes his mouth "You need to stop doing that."

Shoto shrugs.

Toshinori sighs "Alright lets go to class kiddos. Toshiro I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Toshiro nods.

End chapter

 _I have to write an essay for school this week so I'm not sure if I'm updating next Sunday. I'll try to finish my essay this weekend so I can work on my stories throughout the week._


	5. Helping the Class and Suprise news

_Next day_

Toshiro looks at Shoto "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean? I'm you know… dead? I'm not supposed to get involved with humans."

Shoto looks at him "All Might suggested it. You're still famous in this world. And… I think it would be interesting for you to come…"

"Well… as long as things don't get out of hand."

Shoto nods and they start walking to U.A.

Shoto's texting on his phone.

Toshiro glances at the name "Huh? 'Midoriya'?"

Shoto nods "Midoriya has become quite close with me. He's the one who told me that the flames are my power."

Toshiro nods "Midoriya Izuku… He's powerful. Isn't he?"

Shoto nods.

They keep talking and get to U.A.

Toshiro looks around nervously following his brother to the classroom.

Shoto opens the door and everyone surrounds them.

"Toshiro right?"

"You're Shoto's brother?"

"He talks about you highly."

"He always said that his brothers were great hero's!"

"What's your hero name?!"

Toshiro glares at his brother.

Shoto "I didn't expect you to come back okay…?"

Toshiro sighs "I _was_ a hero. But I was in an accident. I'm not suited for hero business anymore."

Toshinori "All right setting down class! Toshiro. Would you please help out with training battles? They could use a new opponent. Or at least someone new to observe."

Toshiro looks over the kids "On one condition. If against me. You try to kill. If you choose to fight me you won't hold bad anything."

"Hahaha!!!! That's how I battle!!! I call going against him first!!!"

Toshiro looks at him "Shoto what you say his name was?"

"Bakugo. Bakugo Katsuki."

Toshiro smiles "Well Bakugo. I look forward to seeing your quirk."

@training grounds

Toshinori "Oi? You sure you want Bakugo to go all out? Want some insight on him first?"

Toshiro shakes his head "This should be a good warmup for me. I'll figure out at we go."

"I'll just tell you one thing. He won the freshmen round of the sports competition."

"Perfect. I ranked 1st all 3 times. I'm more powerful than you know."

Toshinori nods.

Bakugo "Let's do this!!"

Toshiro nods "All Might. Tell Eraser Head to keep watch on this fight. If it gets out of hand erase our quirks."

Aizawa comes over in a sleeping bag "I'm here. I know what to do. Start!"

Bakugo swings right with an explosion in hand.

Toshiro ducks and grabs his arms then pins him down "I told you. Fight to kill me. If you won't take it seriously then I will end it."

Bakugo sends an explosion at Toshiro who puts a wall of ice.

Other students surround.

"Hyōrinmaru." Toshiro whispers and sends an ice dragon towards the boy.

Bakugo uses his explosions to destroy the dragon but his still knocked out.

Toshiro sighs "I'm done." He starts walking away but glances over his shoulder "If you want to win against me or even stand a chance, call for backup. None of you could win against me if you go on your own. If you would have had your classmates help you, you would have put a scratch on me."

Bakugo scoffs and sends an explosion directly at him.

Toshiro steps to the side as it blows past "Class 1-A is the star freshman class of U.A. Actually of the school. Other than The Big 3, Class 1-A is said to be the most powerful. Bakugo Katsuki. Ranked 17 in Class 1-A. Ranked 1st during the entrance exam to U.A. 3rd in both Quirk apprehension test and in grades. Winner of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. I expected more from you."

Shoto "Brother why do you sound like him!! Why do you sound like Endeavor?!?!"

Toshiro "Shoto. Until you know what I've been through in the last 10 years, you have no right to compare me to Endeavor."

Toshiro kneels beside Bakugo "You're dangerously powerful. I know you're capable of more. You charge in to reckless though. And you need to make sure you can maneuver faster. You're more than I thought for your age. But because you focus on being the best in class you leave openings. Your style of fighting works against most people. I have more experience. It wasn't a fair match up. Next time, call your classmates for help. They're your partners."

Kirishima and Denki go over to Bakugo's sides.

Toshiro "These two for example. Kirishima Eijiro and Kaminari Denki right?"

The two nod.

"Harding and electric buildup right?"

They nod again.

Toshiro "Using Kaminari's electricity you could have broken more dragons. Using Kirishima'a hardening combined with an exploding fist from you, you could have probably left a mark on me. Hehe I'll admit you did give me a small scratch on your own." He wipes a small drop of blood of his cheek "Not bad kid. Not bad."

Toshiro stands up and walks towards Aizawa and Toshinori.

Toshiro "Thst what you wanted me to do?"

Toshinori "Mind helping the rest of the students too?"

Aizawa "While he teaches he kids I'm taking a nap."

Toshiro sighs "Eraser Head… All Might… you don't really expect me to do this right?"

Toshinori smiles and Aizawa's asleep.

Toshiro looks st the class "They do have interesting powers… and they could be useful to the Soul Society… what am I saying?! I came back to check on Shoto and make sure my siblings and mother are okay. I didn't come to babysit kids!"

"You know how many times I've seen your brother smile? 2-4 times since school started. He's so happy to see you again."

Toshiro sighs "I know. But I'm from a different world now. This body isn't real. I'm not real. I'm dead. Humans and souls. Even if you guys are super humans still. Unless I finish this mission then I-"

"Mission?"

Toshiro gulps "I'll explain my mission later. It's a secret mission. I'm not on vacation. I had to tell my subordinates that was though. I told my brother I was so he wouldn't get crazy ideas or try to interfere with my work. Plus… he's ask and I don't really want him to k ow the truth yet. Not until I'm sure of the decision."

Toshinori sighs "We were the strongest two there was. Both of us are gone now."

"What…"

"An accident happened years ago. Due to that accident I recently had to stop Hero work completely. I can only maintain muscle mode for a few seconds. That is all. Actually I used the last of it. I no longer am a hero."

"You'll always be a hero. You will always be the symbol of peace."

"Endeavor is trying to become the symbol. He is the #1 hero. He has started being slightly nicer according to your brother. But… I see marks on Shoto's arms from Endeavor pulling him. Endeavor is the #1 hero. But he says he never became stronger than me. He still wants Shoto to ride above him and me. He wants Shoto to be the strongest."

Toshiro's silent for a moment then says "I'll help the class. But only for today."

"Good…"

Toshiro goes back and starts helping the class.

Side conversation between Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki

Momo "Todoroki? I thought you said your brother was…"

Shoto nods "It's a long story Yaoyorozu."

"He was a hero wasn't he?"

Shoto nods.

"What was his hero name? I don't remember the son of Endeavor being a hero?"

Shoto sighs "No one knows who he was. Only a handful of people. I think only Aizawa, Present Mic, All Might, Fuyumi, Yuki, and I know who he was…"

"Your father and mother?"

"Mother knows but pretends to not. Endeavor doesn't. We made sure he wouldn't find out."

"How come?"

"Momo you know how Endeavor is right?"

She nods "Wouldn't he be happy for Toshiro to be a hero?"

"Brother's quirk is ice. Father considers him a disappointment no matter what. Same with my sister and other brother. Fuyumi has ice and Yuki has flames. Endeavor calls all three failures. Brother hid the fact he was a hero in fear of our father."

Momo looks at Toshiro who helps Mina.

Momo "You all had it rough didn't you?"

Shoto nods "Yeah. But it's alright. All of us are fine."

"Oki doki Todoroki!"

Shoto frowns "I'm never gonna be able to live that down am I?"

"The class still says that."

Shoto sighs.

A rush of heat comes.

Toshiro and Shoto look at each other.

Endeavor enters "Where are you! Shoto!! Shoto!!"

Toshiro hides behind the wall quickly.

Shoto "Endeavor."

Endeavor "It was you wasn't it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me it was you who froze me yesterday."

"That wasn't me!"

"Who else would it have been! Fuyumi is the only other one to have ice power! Except for Toshiro who is de-"

He is cut off as fire mixed with ice shoots around him.

Shoto looks at Izuku who grabbed him and pulled him away last second.

Toshiro and Yuki step put.

Toshiro "Endeavor."

Yuki "Do you remember us."

"Father…"

Endeavor looks at the two adults "Who are you two? Villains?"

Toshiro scoffs "You don't recognize your own sons? Would you recognize us now?"

Toshiro swipes across his face and an icy mask forms. Yuki forms fire over his scars.

Toshiro "Former #1 tied Hero. Hyōrinmaru."

Yuki "Former sidekick. Kulshedra."

Endeavor "You two. The ice and fire due. I'm will to bet you're not as strong as Shoto is."

Shoto looks at his brothers from where he was "Endeavor trust me!! They're stronger than I am!!"

Endeavor "You piece of shit get over here and fight them!"

Toshiro and Yuki sighs "Shoto's with us!"

Endeavor "My son wouldn't go against me! All my children respect me!!"

The three sons start laughing and so does the rest of Class 1-A.

Endeavor scoffs "Who are you two. You couldn't be my children?"

"I know I died years ago but sheesh! At least remember your first born!!"

"Or the one who became a villain!!"

Endeavor raises an eyebrow "Toshiro? Yuki?"

End chapter

 _I finished this last night at midnight so if it's kinda weird that's why. Sorry school projects made it harder to write. This week is spring break so depending on everything I might update sometime during the week but not sure. Let's see how it goes._


	6. The Suspense

Chapter 6

Endeavor "Toshiro? Yuki?"

Toshiro and Yuki smirk.

"It's about time you reorganized us father."

Endeavor "Well if it isn't two of my disappointments? What was that? Tied #1 Hero? Sidekick?"

"Everyone knows the Ice-Fire duo. Hyōrinmaru and Kulshedra."

"We were legends. No one knew who or where we were."

"How are you two back. More importantly why."

"I heard you were the new #1 Hero so I rose from the dead."

"We will defeat you Endeavor."

Voice in Toshiro's ear "Captain Hitsugaya focus on your mission!"

Toshiro presses the earpiece "I know! After this! I made that decision already!"

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

He hangs up "Kulshedra."

Yuki nods and they trap Endeavor in frozen flames again.

Toshiro "All Might I told you my conditions. Excuse me and Kulshedra. We have to take this-"

Aizawa "Don't bother. I'll take care of it." He wraps the frozen Endeavor in this scarf thing and drags him away "By I'll take care of it I mean Present Mic will."

He leaves.

Toshiro pulls out his phone "Sorry about that Lieutenant Matsumoto. What were you gonna tell me?"

He holds his phone away from his ear as his lieutenant yells at him.

Toshiro "Okay Okay!! I know-! I got it!… L-Lieutenant… come on?… don't do this to me?… Don't tell Kyōraku!!… Why?! Because I said so!!… I outrank you!!… Matsumoto! Matsumoto come on?… Please?… What?!… No no no no!! Don't tell Karin!!… She'll kill me that's why!!!… Good?! What the hell Matsumoto?! If I die you have all the paperwork!!… That's what I thought. Huh?… Don't tell Karin!!!! Don't hang up!! Hello? Matsumoto!!!!!!!"

He slams his phone shut and rubs his temples "Karin's gonna kill me…"

"Hyōrinmaru?"

Toshiro rubs his neck "Haha? Guess the secret identity of Hyōrinmaru and Kulshedra were revealed?"

Yuki gets rid of his flames and Toshiro gets rid of his mask.

Yuki "I'm no longer Kulshedra though. I'm-"

"Yuki. The middle son."

"Dabi!!! My name is Dabi!!! I'm not a hero either!!! I'm a villain!!!"

"Sure. Whatever you say. Kulshedra."

Yuki glares at him "Its Dabi!!"

Toshiro laughs then feels a spirit energy approaching "Oh no. Oh no oh no oh nooooooo…"

Female voice "Todoroki Hitsugaya Toshiro!!!! Where the fuck are you!!!"

Toshiro "Full name!! Fuck!! Gotta hide!!!" He starts running but the girl grabs his shoulders.

Class 1-A watches from where they were.

Shoto "Yuki? Should we?"

Dabi "Kid. I'm a villain. I'm not messing with that hero shit."

Toshiro "H-hey Karin? What- what are you? Haha? I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Karin twist his arm "Big time."

"Ow Ow owwwwww! Karin that hurts!"

She untwist his arm and drags him to the others "I apologize for whatever this idiot did. I'll deal with him."

All Might "Miss? He's a guest it's alright."

Karin "All Might? Look. He has a mission to do. If you wish for him to stay it's fine. But I need a word with Hitsugaya first."

"Alright."

Karin drags Toshiro around the corner.

"Toshi what are you doing. We talked about this."

Toshiro rubs his neck "I'm sorry my lady. It's just that. He came and I couldn't stop myself."

Karin sighs "Look. I get it. So I won't be mad. Just don't do anything stupid. Make sure to make the right choice."

"They have potential. I think it's a yes."

"Really? They're that interesting?"

"See for yourself? I can ask All Might if another Hero can watch. I'm sure The Suspense would love to?"

Karin smiles "If he's okay with it."

"Go change. I'll ask."

She nods and Toshiro goes to ask.

All Might "Suspense is here. She wants to watch?"

Toshiro smiles "What do you say Toshinori?"

"Fine."

Toshiro smiles "Thanks."

Toshiro walks over to the class "Attention Class 1-A? I have an announcement!"

They all look over to him.

"Shoto What is he doing?"

"I don't know."

Toshiro "I would like to introduce another hero. Time Hero: The Suspense."

Karin comes up in a black jumpsuit and black mask "Nice to meet ya. I wanna see your skills to see if Hyōrinmaru is making the right choice."

"The Suspense?"

"She was that child prodigy from Karakura Town! Previously worked with Hyōrinmaru and Kulshedra. She has the power to manipulate time. Not much is known about her and…" as Midoriya continues to mutter to himself the class looks at him then back at The Suspense.

Suspense "Seems like that one is strangely knowledgeable?"

"That's Midoriya Izuku. Also known as Hero in training Deku."

"Deku? Oh I've heard of him! Actually I've heard of everyone in the famous Class 1-A! You guys are really popular! Anyway I'm just here to see how you guys are in training. I'm helping Hyōrinmaru. So start training!!"

They all go back to their training.

Toshiro "My lady. You don't have to use my Zanpakutō's name."

Suspense looks at him "Toshi. To them. Hyōrinmaru is a hero. Not a Zanpakutō."

He sighs "Karin you're killing me."

She smiles.

End chapter

 _I have no excuse why this one was kinda bad. I didn't have school this week but go tomorrow. Kms I hate high school. But what do you think of The Suspense?? The character was my friends idea. Well it came from him saying the suspense is killing him and well. Now The Suspense is a hero._


	7. Mission

Chapter 7

They finish up the lesson and schools over.

Toshiro "Shoto. I'll be right be. I have to make a call."

Shoto nods.

Toshiro leaves.

 _"Captain Hitsugaya. What do you have to repost. Could you have made your decision in only a day?"_

"I have."

 _"Well?"_

"Head Captain Kyōraku. I sincerely believe that these kids have potential and can help us."

 _"Is that so? Well Captain Hitsugaya. I trust you're judgment. But… I think it's best for you to observe them a little longer. This is a month long mission. You should get more entail on them. Give me a list of the class members and all those you find useful."_

"Yes sir. So far I think everyone in Class 1-A would be good. Minus two of them. One is a pervert and downright is a slime ball. The other I get a bad vibe from? Similar to the vibe I got from Gin. But I did find two others in Class 1-B. One has brainwashing abilities. I know it sounds like something bad but it's not. He's very powerful and will be very useful. The other is a mechanic. I know that that also doesn't sound like much; especially considering Kurotsuchi and Urahara, but she's made things that they've never considered or seen before. Her quirk is that she can see really far. Perfect for patrol. As for the rest I'll send a list of them and their quirks."

 _"I see. Add those two to the list as well. Keep an eye on all of them over this month. Especially on the one who get that vibe from."_

"Yes sir."

Kyōraku hangs up.

Toshiro sighs and looks across the field at the blond sparkly boy.

"Aoyama Yuga. Just who are you?"

The sparkly boy looks around and sneaks away.

Toshiro follows him but stays out of sight.

"Aoyama speaking?… Sir?… Yes… Everything is under control.… I won't get caught don't worry.… Huh?…… You mean Todoroki's brother?… What could he do?… I don't know? Toshiro seems to stupid to do that?… I'll be more careful while he's here though.… Alright… Yes sir."

Just as Aoyama hangs up Toshiro runs away.

A few days later.

Toshiro sits in Shoto's dorm room on his Soul Pager.

"Aoyama Yuga. Shoots a lazer like beam from his bellybutton? Sits alone at lunch and doesn't talk to anyone at school? Plus U.A. mentioned a traitor? With that vibe I'm getting? He is quite possibly the traitor."

Shoto comes into the room "Toshiro?"

Toshiro looks over to him "Yes Shoto?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah sorry. It's just. This mission I have is weird. Anyway can you tell me a little about the guy in your class? Aoyama Yuga?"

"Huh? What about him?"

"Just whatever you know about him?"

"I don't know much honestly. Just that he's mysterious and heartless. Only focuses on himself."

"Hmmm? What about anything else? Hobbies? Friends?"

"He disappears a lot. No friends. He just leaves a lot. And now that I think about it? Every time we're attacked by villains? He disappears and comes back just as it ends? Almost as if he expects it?"

Shoto's eyes widen "Toshiro? You don't think?"

Toshiro "My mission has two parts. Find possible allies and find the traitor on U.A. All leads lead to Class 1-A. That class is the strongest and has the most experience in fighting real villains. Which got everyone here thinking. Why is it that class? Why do the villains always know where they are and when? Why does a certain student always disappear right _before_ villains attack? How does this student know they would attack? Recent events in the Soul Society happened and we got word from The Suspense who was asked by All Might to contact the Seireitei. Me specifically. After they discussed it, they decided to send me to investigate. Since this class is very powerful they considered having you ally with us and help us in battle when necessary. However that is still undecided. But all clues lead to Aoyama Yuga. My orders are to keep an eye on him. However I have limited access. In class, I need you to keep a close eye on him. Report if he does anything suspicious or makes any phone calls. Can you do that Shoto?"

Shoto nods "Yes brother."

"Good."

Like mid month almost end

 _"Captain Hitsugaya. You have 1 week left. If you don't have anymore solid proof the kids the traitor, then we will send the Stealth Force and/or Squad 12 to check it out."_

"Yes Head Captain. Don't worry. I know it's him. I just need a little bit more proof."

 _"Fax over what you have."_

"Sending data now."

 _"Good. I also got the data on the kids you took interest in. They seem quite promising. Especially that fire-ice boy? What was his name again?"_

"Shoto. Todoroki Shoto. He's the son of the new #1 hero. Endeavor. Shoto's the one I took most interest in."

 _"Why is that?"_

"Half and half. His quirk has ice. And we all know. I'm a master when it comes to ice."

 _"Very true, Hitsugaya. Keep up the good work. We need more info on the Aoyama boy."_

"Yes sir. I'll find out for sure before times up."

 _"Good. One week."_

"Yes sir."

End call

Toshiro sighs and rubs his neck "I need solid proof…"

End chapter


	8. Proved

Next day

Toshiro goes over to Aoyama

Aoyama "Huh? You're Todoroki's brother right?"

Toshiro "Yeah. I'm still helping out here for awhile. I haven't been able to work with you much. Every time I would come this way, one of the other kids would want help."

"So you've taken interest in my quirk."

Toshiro nods the sparkly boy "Much. I've yet to see a quirk like that. It's quite flashy. Not good for Villain work of course which is good. It's also not good for assassination attempts I'm guessing. Actually it depends? Speed?"

"Approximately 50 miles per hour now. I've been able to pull sneak attacks on Villains. But don't worry I'm not a villain. Unlike you, Hyōrinmaru."

Toshiro raises an eyebrow "Pardon? While that speed is impressive for your age and it's impressive that you've taken out villains, you have no right to call me, a former pro-hero, a villain."

"Well. You show up randomly. We haven't had a villain attack since you came. It's suspicious. We get attack at least once a week. Yet we haven't since you came."

"The villains must know I'm here. The question is how. I've kept low profile. Only the students in this class and a few teachers know I'm here and who I am. I've heard about the traitor amongst you guys. I don't think any of you are the kind of person to do something like that. But careful. Because I know."

Aoyama smirks "Do you really think you can prove it. Considering you only just now approached me? It seems to me like you just figured out I'm the traitor. But of course? You can't prove that. Can you. No. It's your word against mine. Who do you think they'll believe. Their classmate or the strange man who just appeared? I think they'll take my side. Because well. Why wouldn't they?"

Female voice nearby "I always did have a bad feeling about you Aoyama-san. And you're wrong."

The two boys look around trying to figure out who spoke.

Girl "I'm right here!"

Toshiro takes off his jacket and holds it out "Where are you exactly, Hagakure?"

His jacket takes shape of girl "I'm right here. And I heard everything."

Aoyama falls pale then smirks "Still. You two can't prove anything. He's a stranger and you're invisible who makes things up. No one will believe you two."

Toshiro "Oh really?" He pulls out a recorder "I've been recording every conversation I've had with everyone. Aoyama Yuga. You're under arrest."

Hagakure grabs Aoyama's arms and pins him down as Toshiro puts handcuffs around him.

Aoyama "You can't do this!"

Toshiro "I have permission by the school. I'm allowed to arrest the suspect as soon as I find out who it is. Hagakure hold him down."

"Yes sir~!"

Toshiro pulls out his Soul Pager "Head Captain. I've got proof and captured him. Shall I take him into the cops here or there?"

 _"Bring him here. Bring All Might and Eraser Head as well."_

"Yes sir."

He hangs up and looks at Aoyama who's still pinned down by the flouting jacket.

Toshiro "Hagakure."

"Huh? Alright."

She gets up and Toshiro pulls him to his feet.

Aoyama "Don't touch me."

Toshiro "Shut up. Let's go."

"Go where…?"

Toshiro turns on his ear piece "All Might. Eraser Head. This is Hitsugaya. Report to the side of the year 1 gym."

A moment later the two show up.

Toshinori "Yes?"

Aizawa "Why was I woken."

Toshiro "Aoyama's the one. Head Captain What's me to bring him and both of you to the Soul Society ASAP."

Aoyama "All Might! Aizawa! Please! I was framed! This mans crazy! Help me!"

Toshinori "Aoyama. You're a disappointment to U.A."

Aoyama "Sir?" He tries to break free of Toshiro's grasp and attempts to use his quirk.

Aizawa "Resist if you must. But I already erased your quirk."

Toshiro "They won't believe you. Let's go."

He jumps out of his Gigai and opens a modified Senkaimon for them to pass through.

End chapter

 _I barely finisished this on time!! It's a little late right now but hey! It's still Sunday when I posted it. It's fine._


	9. Offer

Toshiro, Toshinori, Aizawa, and Aoyama enter the Soul Society.

Aoyama "Where am I…? What is this place? Wha-what's gonna happen to me?"

Toshiro glances at his prisoner "Silence. None of us know what will happen. I'm following my orders, which are to bring the traitor to the Soul Society."

Toshinori "So why are the two of us here?"

"Head Captain ordered me to bring you both as well."

Aizawa "I'm tired."

"You're always tired. Come on. Can you two use Shunpo?"

"We can travel fast if that's what you mean."

"It's not this 'Shampoo' thing you know. We do have Shampoo though! It's to wash our hair!"

Toshiro, Aizawa, and Aoyama just look at Toshinori.

Toshiro "I said 'Shunpo' don't 'Shampoo'! Shunpo is where we use our spirit energy to make ourselves move through the air fast. And we have Shampoo! How do you think I get my hair to stay Snow White?"

"Oh! We have our own ways but we can keep up!"

"Then let's go. Stay close."

Aoyama "Hey do I get a say in this?"

All three "No!"

Toshiro tightens his grip on Aoyama and starts Shunpoing away.

They get to Squad 1 and the meeting room.

Toshiro enters with the three. All other Captains are in place.

Kyōraku "Hitsugaya take your place."

Toshiro nods and stands next to the Captains of Squads 8 12.

Kyōraku cast binding spells over Aoyama.

"All Might. Eraser Head."

The two bow and step to the side

Kyōraku "Aoyama Yuga. Class 1-A of U.A. Pro-hero in training. Spy. Secretly with the Villains."

Aoyama smirks and looks at Toshiro "Is that all the information you managed to give them? Geez? Todoroki made you sound way cooler."

Toshiro scoffs.

Kyōraku "That was a summery of the reports he sent. Kurotsuchi."

The Squad 12 Captain nods and projects multiple reports and pictures and videos around them.

Kyōraku "'Mission Report week 1: This class is powerful. I get an off vibe from one student in particular though.' 'Mission Report Week 2: I've sent data on all students I found useful. Also on the one I think could be the traitor. Sending data.' 'Data On Aoyama Yuga: Quirk: Navel Lazer. He shoots a lazer out of his bellybutton. Hangs out by himself. Always disappears before a Villain attacks U.A. or Class 1-A (his class). Known to be mysterious and sneak around. His classmates don't know much about him and it seems like no one else does either.' 'Mission Report Week 3: I will bring him in before the week is up. I got video footage of him associating with villains 2 months ago right before the Villains attacked during the summer training camp.' Those are just weekly reports. His daily reports are much more descriptive. With names, locations, and times. He is the second best spy we have."

Toshiro nods.

Aoyama "So what are you gonna do to me? Kill me? In prison me? Drain my quirk?"

"Drain your quirk?" They all mummer to each other confused.

Kurotsuchi steps forward "Draining one's quirk is similar to draining one's spirit energy. But by stabbing a human in a specific spot on their foot, you can drain their quirk. If you stab a Shinigami's heart, you can steal power. It's the same."

"We aren't going to do that. Aoyama Yuga. You're arrested until sent to Central 46 for them to decide. Nanao. Take him to a cell."

His lieutenant (only lieutenant in the room) takes Aoyama away.

Toshinori "Kyōraku-Sou-Taicho? If I may ask?"

Kyōraku "All Might. Eraser Head."

Aizawa "In Mission Report Week 2?"

Toshinori "It said 'I've sent data on all students I found useful'? What does that mean?"

Toshiro "I never told them about that. I just told them I was looking for the traitor."

Kyōraku nods "Things have been hard in the Soul Society and in the World of the Living. We've discussed it a great deal here. We propose an offer for you."

Aizawa "What's the offer."

"We join together. Become allies. We help you with occasional Villain attacks, when necessary, and you help us when he require assistance."

Aizawa thinks it over.

Toshinori "But when he said 'students I found useful'?"

Toshiro "My assignment was to find possible recruits and the traitor. Class 1-A was remarkable. Other than Aoyama and that perverted grape."

Aizawa "We hate him too."

Toshinori "Hate is a strong word. But the right word. I don't see how he hasn't been expelled?! Or how he even got into that school?!?!"

Toshiro "I did take interest in 2 kids from Class 1-B though. The Brainwashing boy and the Mechanic girl."

Kurotsuchi scoffs "A Mechanic?! Why that's why I'm here! We don't need a human to do my job!"

Toshiro tosses him something the girl made (I forgot her name).

Kurotsuchi looks at it "Electromagnetically held together? This material? It's- it's-extraordinary! This girl! She somehow used material from Hueco Mundo!"

Aizawa "I saw her open a portal once. She went through and came back with a bunch of materials. Then didn't leave her lab for weeks."

Toshiro "The brainwashing boy would be really useful. Considering our enemies typically go on rants. As for Class 1-A? All of them have very interesting quirks."

Aizawa "You're brother in particular. He's the top student."

Toshiro flinches when his fellow captains ask him about a brother.

Toshiro "He is not my brother. I just took on a brother roll when Endeavor approached."

He gives the two humans a look that says _Don't say anything about Shoto._ They get the message and don't say anything about it as the meeting continues.

near end of meeting*

Kyōraku "So where do you stand on the offer?"

Toshinori and Aizawa look at each other.

Aizawa nods and looks at Kyōraku "We accept the offer."

Kyōraku nods "Then. Nanao."

The young woman walks over to Toshinori and Aizawa and holds out a contract.

Nanao "Please sign. This says that the 13 Gotei and U.A. are allies and will aid each other in battle or whenever necessary."

They sign.

End chapter

 _So sorry for the late update!!! My apologies!! Thank you for barring with me!!! I had a lot to do last week and even more this!! Sorry!! I'm gonna be late on updates for probably 2-3 weeks!! This week and last I have to work on a project due Monday and next week I have more work!! I'll update whenever I can!!_

 _@the guest who reviewed with the suggestions. Thank you for the suggestions! I'm considering the MHA Bleach one, since I've already watched them. Once I watch the 2 Avatar's you suggested I might write docs about them if I can get ideas. I'm not sure when I'll have time to watch it though, I'm still in high school and have a lot of stuff coming up and projects, but I will try to watch it when I have time!! :)_


	10. Aoyama or Toga

Chapter 10

A week later

Toshiro looks at his fellow Captain in shock "Y-you give me permission?!"

Kyōraku nods "Go bring your living family. I'd like a word with them. Also with your girlfriend."

Toshiro blushes deeply and waves his hands in front of him "Sh-She's not!! I mean we aren't-"

Kyōraku sighs "Just go bring them."

Toshiro blushes slightly still "Yes sir. Just one question? Endeavor? He stays there. Right? So does my mother?"

"Do you wish for them to stay in that realm?"

"Endeavor is the worst and Mom… doesn't need to know what I do. She'd go crazy!! Even if I'm dead she'd still ground me!! Hell if she knew I had my Zanpakutō all the time? I'm a dead, dead man…"

There's a few chuckles at his answer.

Kyōraku smiles "Just bring your three siblings are you girlfriend- I mean you're 'friend'."

Toshiro blushes again and grumbles "she's not my girlfriend…" and bows before rushing to the Senkaimon

He gets to the Human World and goes to Dabi who sits alone.

Toshiro "Geez Yuki? Still a loner I see?"

Dabi glares at him "It's Dabi! Not Yuki!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes and sits down "Anyway I'm hear to talk.

"I didn't ask."

"Rude. As I was saying. We have taken Aoyama Yuga into custody. Since he's working with the League of Villains and you're in the League, we want to talk with you."

"Okay now what really happened?"

"Kyōraku told me to bring you, Shoto, Fuyumi, and Karin to the Soul Society."

"For…?"

"Probably what I said for you, Shoto's in Aoyama's class, Karin's a hero in this world and helps us a lot, and Fuyumi I don't really know?"

Meanwhile in Squad 1 prison cells

Aoyama still alone against the wall.

Aoyama "Ughhhhh! When I can change back?!"

In his earpiece he hears _"Not yet Toga."_

Aoyama sighs "I don't like being this boy! We killed him in the beginning of the year during the first attack on U.A.!! I'm amazed I can even transform into him!!"

 _"Toga please. I know you hate being him but calm down. Only a little further. You're in their base. We've never been so close to achieving our true goal."_

Aoyama sighs "Why do I have to be one to infiltrate U.A. infiltrate the Seireitei, infiltrate the 13 Gotie's prison. Blah blah blah! When is this mission over?"

 _"Toga. Just a little longer. We need to bring back Aizen and his army."_

"Fine! I deal a little longer. But I can't hold out much. This body. I need more of his blood. And soon. I have about 3 days left. That's if my training paid off."

 _"The boy was drained completely. You have one more bottle of his blood left. That is all."_

"So the longest this mission will last… is one more month. Send the bottle to me ASAP. I'll drink it right when this one wears off."

 _"Well do what we can Toga. As soon as you find out Aizen's location then this mission is over."_

"Yes sir."

End call…

Toga, who appears are Aoyama Yuga, stands up and looks in the mirror.

Aoyama sighs "Why does this boy have to be so sparkly?"

He clenches his fist "Just find out where he is. It shouldn't be to hard. Right?"

Someone enters the room and Aoyama looks over.

Aoyama smiles "Well? If it isn't my favorite classmate! Nice to see you, Todoroki Shoto."

Toshiro follows Shoto in and holds Yuki's arms behind him. Their sister follows awkwardly.

Yuki smiles "Well hello? It appears you failed that mission?"

Aoyama scoffs "Dabi you idiot. You were just playing us this whole time!"

Toshiro "Yuki has never been a villain. But he also was never a hero. He has only ever been against Endeavor and Shoto."

Aoyama starts laughing "So that's your name! 'Yuki' Huh?! Hahaha!! I was expecting something darker!! Or at least associated with fire!!"

Yuki shoots Toshiro a death glare before sending it to Aoyama.

Yuki "Can you three leave us alone for a moment."

The three look at each other.

Toshiro "You have 5 minutes."

Yuki nods and the three step outside but don't leave.

Yuki looks at Aoyama who asks "Do you have his blood?"

Yuki hands 3 vials "They have initials of who they are. A.Y. Aoyama Yuga. T. T. Todoroki Toshiro. T. S. Todoroki Shoto."

Aoyama looks at them "What are you're siblings for?"

"In case we can't get you. Become one of them and make something up."

Aoyama smirks "Perfect."

"Wait until you have an opportunity alright."

The shapeshifter nods.

Toshiro steps in "Times up."

Aoyama hides the vials.

Toshiro "Yuki. Let's go. We have your trial."

Aoyama stands up "Trial?! Dabi what's going on?"

Dabi looks at her, he sees past her transformation and sees Toga looking worried.

He smiles "I just need to prove that I'm not one of you. I would never betray my siblings. I am not a villain. Nor am I a hero. I'm Dabi. Flame quirk who wants revenge on Endeavor."

Toga can hear his message _"I'm working under the radar. I'm with you Toga."_ Or well. That's what she hears. But is that true?

Find out next time!!

 _Ughhh I'm so so sorry!! Things have been hard for me lately and I'm so busy!! On May 10-11 I have a school trip so that week I might not update. Just a warning!! Also warning!! I might be writing about Marvel a little cause Infinity War just came out!! I haven't watched it yet but by the time I post this I will have (hopefully). Anyway just warning!!! Sorry again!!_


	11. Dabi’s Story

Chapter 11

Yuki looks at her "I'm not one of you. I never was, Aoyama."

Aoyama watches Toshiro pull him, Shoto, and Fuyumi out.

Minutes pass

Aoyama gets a call and answers

 _"Got it Toga?"_

"Dabi just delivered it. How nice to include Toshiro and Shoto, too!"

 _"In case we can't get you out on time. Fall to plan C-3."_

"C-3?? I was thinking X-7??"

 _"As long as you get out safely. You're just a pawn but a useful pawn. Like Dabi."_

"Hehe 'Dabi'! Hahahaha!!!"

 _"Huh?"_

"Well hehe his name! I know what it really is! Hahahaha!!"

 _"Toga. Now is not the time for this. He has his trial right now correct?"_

"Mhmmm!"

 _"I see… How much longer is your transformation gonna hold?"_

"Tomorrow night."

 _"With the next vile?"_

"A month."

 _"Good. That's long enough."_

"When am I getting out."

 _"Depends on Dabi's trial._ _Depends on the Todoroki family. Toshiro and the 13 Gotei make the decision."_

"Dabi's on his way to the trial right now…"

 _"We'll contact you whenever we find out the decision."_

"Alright boss."

 _End call_

Aoyama looks at the vials "Please be alright Dabi…"

@Captains and Lieutenants Meeting 

Todoroki family's all there

Dabi is on his knees chained with Kido.

Dabi "Is all this necessary?"

Kyōraku "Well we can't be to sure. Let's start. Dabi-"

"His names Yuki by the way? Dabi's his villain name." Toshiro interrupts

Suí-Fēng "Hitsugaya shut up."

Toshiro glares at Suí-Fēng.

Kyōraku "Todoroki Yuki. You are here for being an ally of Villains League. Correct?"

"False. I'm not a villain. I'm not a hero either. I merely joined the League of Villains to get revenge on my father Endeavor."

"Why."

"He was a horrible man. Neglected, overworked, and abused us. He considered Me, Fuyumi, and even you're beloved Toshiro failures. He didn't want kids. He wanted weapons. He raped our mother until she gave birth to a child with a flame and ice quirk. A masterpiece. Don't believe me? Don't believe what I said? Ask my siblings. Ask Shoto about his scar."

Shoto puts his hand on his left eye.

"Hitsugaya. Is this man your brother."

Toshiro looks at Hirako "Yes. Yuki, Fuyumi, and Shoto were my siblings when I was alive."

Dabi looks at the rest "Our father was the #2 pro hero. Flame hero: Endeavor. Toshiro and I ran away from home and became a hero due. Hyōrinmaru and Kulshedra."

Toshiro "Hey Yuki? What are you saying?"

Yuki "Proving that I'm not a Villain."

Toshiro looks the Captain's and Lieutenants.

Fuyumi "Shiro-chan are you sure it's a good idea for him to go down that road?"

Momo looks at Fuyumi "That's why he got kinda weird when I'd call him Shiro-Chan…"

Toshiro "Momo I'll tell you stuff later."

Kyōraku "Yuki. Continue."

Yuki "We were #1 hero duo. Fire and Ice. One day… we were fighting a Villain. Endeavor came and-"

Toshiro "Yuki! That's enough!!"

They look at Toshiro.

Rangiku puts her hand on his shoulder "Captain? This- this is when you…?"

Toshiro "Yuki. You do _not_ need to tell them how I died."

Yuki "Yes I do!! So they understand why I did what I did!! I'm not a villain!!! I only joined them to kill the man who killed my brother!!! Endeavor nearly killed me too!!"

Fuyumi "Wait… Shiro-chan?"

Shoto "E-endeavor… k-k-killed y-you??"

Toshiro clenches his fist "Yuki. I thought I told you to not tell them. My dying words were 'Protect Fuyumi, Shoto, and Mother. Don't tell them' you said 'I'll protect them. I won't tell them ever. I'll get revenge on Endeavor for this' then I died. You said you wouldn't."

Yuki melts through the Kido and stands up.

Everyone draws their Zanpakotos.

Yuki puts his hands up and walks towards his siblings.

Fuyumi clinging to Shoto's arm beside Toshiro and Rangiku.

Yuki "Toshiro I did my best to protect them. I'm doing what I can to prove I'm innocent. But that man was abusive. Because of what he did to Shoto mother poured boiling water on his face and he's had the scar ever since."

Shoto "Leave that out of this!"

Yuki "Endeavor nearly raped Fuyumi!! She was closes to what Endeavor wanted!!"

Toshiro an Shoto "WAIT WHAT?!?!?!"

Toshiro "FUYUMI WHAT THE FUCK!! YOU DIDNT TELL ME?!?!?!?!"

Shoto "WHY DIDNT I KNOW?!?! YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING FUYUMI!!!!! I COULD HAVE KILL THAT MAN IN HIS SLEEP?!?!?!"

Fuyumi "YUKI!!!!!!!!!! HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW!?!?!?!?!?"

Yuki "I heard you scream for help. Toshiro was dead, Shoto out somewhere, and I just got home. I heard you yell 'don't touch me bastard' and I saw ice cover that side of the house. You nearly froze me. It was the day Toshiro died too. I came to tell them."

He turns to the 13 Gotei "Punish me if you feel it's necessary. If it was wrong to want to kill the man who tried to rape his own daughter. The man who had no problem beating his 4 year old son. The man who only said 'good riddance. The boy was a disgrace anyway' when his oldest son died. The man who tried to kill me for being silent after my brother death. I have never helped the villains leauge. They help me. They only trained me to use my quirk better. In return I had to not kill Aoyama."

They all discuss it over.

Shoto "Yuki? You told me that…"

Yuki "Look bro. I needed to get you off my back. Now all of our lives are stake. I can't hide the truth."

The trial goes on a few hours longer.

Rangiku puts her hand on Toshiro's shoulder "Breathe, Captain."

Kyōraku "I've decided. Todoroki Yuki will be inprisoned in Squad 10 barracks until Central 46 makes a decision."

Yuki "I have a question. Before I go… may I see Aoyama Yuga?"

"Why is that?"

"The boys in love with my brothers boyfriend. I want to shoot down his hopes of happiness."

"Err? Very well?? Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya will take you? Todoroki's Shoto and Fuyumi stay here for a moment. Lieutenant Hinamori as well. Everyone else is dismissed.

They all bow and leave.

Toshiro looks at Momo "Momo I'll tell you everything. Head Captain. It's my job to tell her."

Kyōraku "Alright. I'll have these three just wait for you."

Toshiro nods "Thank you."

He, Rangiku and Yuki all go to Aoyama's cell.

Rangiku pokes her Captain's cheek "You have a lot to tell me too. And tell me about your boyfriend? I thought you had a crush on that Karin girl?"

Yuki laughs but covers it with a cough.

Toshiro slaps his younger brother "You could have clarified that you meant Shoto and not me! Matsumoto, how I feel about Karin is none of your business."

Yuki "Oi? Women who's way to hot to even know my brother. Toshiro's dating Karin."

Toshiro slaps him again "Do _**not**_ look my _Lieutenant that way."_

Rangiku giggles "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. Squad 10 Lieutenant! I've been working under brother for years! He's rarely talked about his human life so I don't know much about you?"

Toshiro rolls his eyes and opens the door to Aoyamas cell.

Aoyama looks over there and clings to the bars "Dabi!! Dabi you're okay!! What's gonna happen to you? To me?!"

Dabi "A moment alone please?"

Toshiro "If you weren't my brother I'd say no. Come on Matsumoto."

The two step outside.

Dabi looks at Aoyama "You're transformation will wear off in a few minutes."

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"Teeth. You're teeth are changing back."

"Well then let's speed this up. What's happening to us."

"I'm staying at Squad 10's prison until further notice. The Captains believe I'm innocent."

"Good. What about me?"

"I don't know. You weren't brought up much. Toshiro will tell me and I'll send word to you and the boss."

"He's gotten a lot meaner since All for One was defeated."

"Definitely."

They hear the door open.

Yuki "I told you Aoyama. I was never with you people."

Aoyama "B-but Dabi! You a-always were there! Please! Dabi!!"

Toshiro and Rangiku come in.

"Times up. Yuki let's go. Matsumoto get him."

Rangiku nods and cuffs him.

Aoyama "Dabi…"

Yuki "I'm sorry… oh wait? No I'm not."

"Let's go!" Toshiro barks and they leave.

End chapter

 _Also little A.N. I most likely won't update any story until June. I won't be able to work until June 7-8 due to school. I have Finals coming up so I'll be studying cause ya boii can't fail now!! Summer I should be writing longer chapters so keep you updated whenever I can!!_


	12. AN

**Short A/N**

 **

I'm very sorry for not updating these stories in a while. I'm completely stumped on what next and if anyone would like to give suggestions through comment or pm I would deeply appreciate it.

Thank you please help!!

~Ship-the-ships-I-ship

**


End file.
